


I'll Always Find You

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Not Much, Guanlin!centric, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung and Guanlin are the main characters, Just hinted at - Freeform, Maknae getting treated like the maknae, They appear a bit, but nothing bad happens, for real, idk how to tag this, it's cute, it's not even mentioned, kind of, request, the rest is just mentioned, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Guanlin just wanted to eat cotton candy. He didn't mean to get lost, and he didn't expect to go through that. Lucky for him, his hyungs will always be there to save him.





	I'll Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Howlingblackwolf94 asked me for a: one shot centered on Kuan-lin like he gets hurt, sick, gets separated from the others? I love stories that are centered around the maknaes.
> 
> And since I love maknae centric stories, too, here it is! Hope you like it <3

Guanlin just wanted some cotton candy.

They’d arrived at some city in the USA on the previous day, and had been told they’d be walking around the city on the next day, recording what they did, where they went, what they ate. Guanlin had been excited. He liked exploring different places, liked getting to know new cultures and people. Jisung had laughed at him on the previous night, when he couldn’t sleep because he was excited about going out on the next day, but Guanlin was too excited to care.

He’d managed to sleep, of course. He knew he needed his energy on the next day, and he knew the staff accompanying them would freak out if he showed up with deep bags under his eyes. So he forced himself to sleep, smiling as he thought about the day to come.

 

The ideal, of course, would be if they could just walk around without cameras and makeup and a bunch of staffs with them. It was a bit hard to really get to know the place and people if you were busy paying attention to what you said and did. But still, Guanlin was having fun. They were on the beach, now, after walking for quite some time, and each person was doing something different, driving the staffs crazy, because they had to choose whom to film.

Daniel had convinced Seongwoo and Sungwoon to play near the water with him. Guanlin laughed as the ‘nation center’ squealed when a wave came towards him and ran away pulling Seongwoo by the sleeve of his shirt, leaving Sungwoon to fend for himself. Jihoon and Woojin were, apparently, annoying Jaehwan and Minhyun, who looked very close to murdering the two boys. Jinyoung and Daehwi were crouched on the sand, writing something with their fingers.

Jisung was trying to keep track of everyone while he made sure all the food they’d bought stayed in the right place and didn’t spill all over their things. Guanlin was laughing at him when a man passed by carrying a long stick full of cotton candy, all in different colours. His eyes widened. He loved cotton candy. He’d always loved it, when he was little he used to always beg his mom to let him have it when he someone selling.

Jumping up, he ran to Jisung.

“Hyung! Hyung, hyung, hyung.”

The leader turned to him, startled.

“Hey, calm down, Linnie. What is it?”

Guanlin mustered up his best puppy dog eyes.

“Can I have some cotton candy?”

Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“Where did you even see cotton candy?”

Guanlin gestured towards the man, who was now making his way out of the sand.

“Pretty please, hyung.”

Jisung hummed.

“He’s too far, Linnie. You’d need to go too far to buy it. Either way, we’ve already eaten a lot today.”

Guanlin’s pout deepened, but he could tell from the glint on Jisung’s eyes that the older wouldn’t let him.

“But hyung~”

He whined, nonetheless. Jisung shook his head.

“No, Linnie. Go play with Jihoonie and Woojinie. Tonight, if we see someone selling cotton candy, I’ll let you buy it, ok?”

Guanlin sighed, defeated, and walked back to where he’d been sitting. He eyed the place where the man had disappeared and pouted unconsciously. The day had started well, and he’d been having so much fun, but now a wave of sadness washed through him. He chided himself, knowing he was being childish. ‘You can’t always have what you want, Guanlin. Get a grip.’ But the feeling didn’t want to leave him.

He was playing with the sand when he glanced over and noticed Jisung was no longer near him. His eyes moved and he found the leader with Jaehwan and Minhyun. Woojin and Jihoon seemed to have gotten tired of messing with the older ones and had moved on to bother Jinyoung and Daehwi. No one was paying attention to him.

Guanlin bit his lip. He shouldn’t. He didn’t know how far the cotton candy man was, and he knew his hyungs would be worried if they noticed he’d disappeared. But… he really wanted his cotton candy. He knew the weird feeling of sadness would stick to him the whole day through if he didn’t get. So, as subtly as he could, he got up.

 

The man wasn’t too far, or that was what it seemed like. Guanlin tried to walk quickly, to lessen the chance of the others noticing his departure before he was back, and soon he spotted the man. Smiling, he crossed the street and turned on another one, where he’d seen the man turn. He pouted as he turned another street and didn’t see the man. Waking faster, he checked other streets, before he spotted the man sitting on a little stand. He smiled and rushed to the stand.

The man was sweet. He smiled at Guanlin and let him choose the colour of his cotton candy, and even let him take a lollipop.

“I usually save those for kids, but you can have one.”

He’d said, and Guanlin had smiled and thanked him, before skipping away. He happily started eating his cotton candy as he turned one street and then another and then one more and then… and then he noticed he had no idea where he was. For a second, he panicked. Then he remembered he could actually speak English and ask for directions. If he could get to the beach he’d easily find his group.

The problem was: there was no one around. He had come from a fairly full street, but the one he was in at the moment was completely empty. Guanlin felt a shiver run through his body. He turned around, trying to remember where he’d come from, but all the streets were too similar.

Groaning, he started walking on the direction he’d come from. He was starting to panic again when he spotted a lady. Relief rushed through his body and he ran to her.

“Excuse me, uhn, could you tell me how to get to the beach?”

The lady smiled sweetly at him.

“Did you get lost from your parents?” She asked, and Guanlin just nodded, knowing that explaining everything would be too complicated. “It’s easy, you just have to go straight here, turn left twice, then right and then you’ll see the beach. Do you want me to take you?”

Guanlin smiled.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to. I think I can find it now. Thank you very much.”

The lady smiled at him one last time and continued her way.

Relieved, Guanlin followed the instructions. Soon, he was on the beach, happily eating his cotton candy and looking for his band mates. Until a man appeared from god knows where and stopped in front of Guanlin.

The boy frowned. The man had a weird smile, his eyes running up and down Guanlin’s body in a way that made him uncomfortable.

“Well, what do we have here?”

He asked. Guanlin swallowed hard, eyes flitting around, looking for his hyungs, but they were nowhere to be seen.

“Can I help you?”

He decided to ask, trying to find a way to escape that man. The man laughed and took a step towards Guanlin.

“Oh, I’m sure you can. I was watching you back there. Poor thing, lost his parents. I really was wondering what a cute kid like you was doing wandering here, all alone.”

Guanlin froze. The man had been following. He’d been following him since before Guanlin found that lady.

“W-what do you want from me? I don’t have anything.”

The man laughed.

“Oh, but you do. So young and so pretty. Ah, a boy like you shouldn’t walk alone like this.”

He took another step forward and Guanlin tried to take a step back, but the man held him by the wrist. Now, technically, Guanlin was bigger than the man. But that was only height. No matter how tall he was, Guanlin was quite weak. That had been proved again and again when he played around with his hyungs and things got physical. He always lost strength fights. And that man had some pretty impressive muscles.

He tried to pull away, but the man just laughed and pulled harshly on his wrist, making the boy stumble forward and almost fall. The man chuckled.

“Ah, I thought you’d be more of a challenge. But it seems like you’re just height, no muscles. Well, that’s ok, too. Easier to pretend you’re a girl.”

Guanlin’s heart was pounding like crazy and his breath was coming out in short puffs, and, to his utter horror, his eyes began to water. He tried to fight again.

“Let go. Let go of me, let me go now!”

He was screaming by now, but there was no one around to hear. He cursed. Why the fuck was that damned beach so freaking empty?

“Oh, you look pretty like that. Will you scream like that when I…?”

He didn’t finish, because Guanlin surged forward, something the man hadn’t been expecting, and his him with his head. There was a groan and the hand holding Guanlin’s wrist let go. The boy took his chance to run, but he didn’t go far before he was being grabbed by the waist and harshly pulled back. The man’s nose was bleeding, but he was smiling.

“You little fucker. You think you can run from me? Do you know how many times I’ve done this? How many people tried to run away, just like you?”

Guanlin didn’t know and he didn’t want to know. He just wanted his hyungs there with him to protect him and take him home safely.

The man squeezed his waist harshly and Guanlin whimpered, the tears finally falling.

“Please. Please let me go.”

The man snorted and grabbed Guanlin’s chin, pulling it towards himself. Guanlin screamed and trashed around, trying to free himself. And then he was falling on the sand and the man was screaming behind him.

Suddenly there were voices screaming around him, and someone was by his side, calling his name. He looked up, trying to understand what was going on and came face to face with Jisung. His heart skipped a beat and he scurried to get up, throwing himself at the older, crying.

“Hyung. Hyung, I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry, I…”

Jisung shushed him, hugging Guanlin and caressing his hair.

“Shh, it’s ok. We can talk about that later.”

Guanlin sobbed.

“Hyung, that man. What…?”

He tried to turn around and look, because he could hear the man screaming, but Jisung didn’t let him.

“Don’t look. C’mon, we need to get you home.”

And saying that he stood up and, to Guanlin’s utter surprise, picked him up, as if he weighted nothing.

Usually, Guanlin would have fought to get down, but at the moment he just wanted to feel safe, and Jisung’s strong arms around him were warm and secure. He buried his face on the older’s neck and let himself be taken away.

 

Guanlin didn’t notice he’d fallen asleep until he woke up. He looked around, confused, but soon noticed he was in his room on the hotel. For a second he didn’t see anyone around and panicked. Then Jisung came out of the bathroom and Guanlin sighed in relief.

“Hyung.”

He called, only then noticing his thumb was on his mouth. He took it out. His sounded whiny, almost like a little kid, but he didn’t really mind, at the moment. Jisung turned to him and smiled, making his way to where Guanlin was sitting, arms extended. He sat down and let the boy climb on his lap, despite how big Guanlin was.

“Hey there. How are you feeling?”

How was Guanlin feeling? He was still scared, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone in quite some time. But other then that he was perfect. There was probably a bruise on his wrist and some on his waist, but nothing too bad.

“I’m… ok.”

He said. Jisung snorted.

“You’re all bruised, that’s what you are.”

Guanlin shrugged.

“They’ll go away.”

Jisung sighed.

“Yeah, they will. But you have to understand how lucky you were, Linnie.”

Guanlin swallowed hard. He knew that talk would come.

“I know. I’m sorry, hyung.”

Jisung sighed.

“Do you know how scared we were when we noticed you were gone? And then you weren’t coming back, and we had no way to talk to you. Half of us had to stay put, in case you came back, while the other half looked around for you, and then we… we heard you screaming and… we were so scared Linnie. So, so scared. Do you know what would have happened if we hadn’t shown up? Bruises fade, Linnie, but…” Guanlin hadn’t even noticed he was crying until his sob interrupted Jisung. The leader tightened his hold on the maknae. “Hey, shh, don’t cry, maknae. It’s ok, you’re safe now. Sorry I brought it up. Of course you know what would have happened. Hyung is sorry, ok?”

Guanlin nodded. Someone knocked on the door. Jisung told them it was open, and soon the room was a mess of people talking over each other and trying to talk to Guanlin. Minhyun was the first one who managed, pulling Guanlin from Jisung’s hold and picking the boy up himself.

“Never do this again, Guanlin! Never, do you hear me?” He scolded, then hugged the boy tightly. “I was so worried. Hyung was so worried, Linnie.”

Guanlin let himself be hugged, before whining and trying to get back to Jisung. Not that he didn’t like Minhyun. It just felt safer on Jisung’s lap. The older let him go, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Daniel approached him and handed him a stuffed animal.

“The hyungs said it’s stupid, but I think it’ll help you sleep at night.”

He explained, smiling at Guanlin. Minhyun and Jaehwan rolled their eyes.

“He’s not a toddler, Niel.”

Daniel blew a raspberry at Jaehwan. Guanlin smiled.

“Thanks, Niel hyung.”

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he had a feeling Daniel was right.

 

They ended up pushing Jisung’s and Guanlin’s beds together and all lying in them to watch a movie. Half of them were seating on someone else, and some of them were almost falling from the bed, but no one seemed to care. It was a silly movie, something light and fun, and Guanlin was lying against Jisung’s chest, where it was warm and safe. Soon, his eyes closed.  
He woke up to the sound of the door closing. He opened his eyes, panicking a bit when he noticed how dark it was.

“Jisung hyung?”

He called. A light was turned on and he sighed in relief. Jisung smiled softly at him.

“Want me to leave the light on?”

He asked. Guanlin nodded. The leader headed to the bathroom, turning on the light there and turning off the one in the main room. This way, the room was still illuminated, but not too much.

“Hyung, can… can we leave the beds like this?”

He asked. Or tried to, but his thumb on his mouth didn’t let him. He took it out, a bit embarrassed. It was something he only did when extremely stressed or scared. It would probably happen for a few nights, still. Jisung smiled softly at him.

“Of course, maknae. Now let’s go to sleep.”

He tossed something to Guanlin before making his way to the bed and lying down. Guanlin caught the thing, which happened to be the stuffed animal Daniel had given him. He smiled slightly and hugged it close to his chest. Jisung lay by his side. Guanlin eyed him and the leader snorted, opening his arms.

The maknae didn’t waste time in getting closer to his hyung, sighing contentedly as he lay his head on the older’s chest and Jisung’s arms came to pull him closer.

“Night, hyung.”

He mumbled. It would take a while for him to actually get over what had happened, but with Jisung by his side, he felt completely safe.

“Goodnight, maknae. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?


End file.
